Celluar Devices
by Gretchen123
Summary: Titans get cell phones. these our their stories. read and review! First one shot!


_Just trying to write a one shot for the first time. They really suck._

**Disclaimer: I'm giving up on disclaimers. So yeah**

**Cellphones:**

"Dude, we need to get them!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly at his leader.

"I don't understand the point of them. We have our cummunicators, why do we need cells phones?" Robin asked confused.

"Why do we have comunicators instead of cell phones? Because we can see each other in it? Cell phones have skype. They have cameras! Instead of heading out to see the crime scene ourselves we send a pic!"

"But-"

"In moments when we're in hiding and need back up we can send a text! We don't have to call and give away our positions!"

"But-"

"You can track people on cell phones! There's an app for it!"

"But-"

"And we have internet on the go! We can google anything that we don't know then and there!"

"But-"

"But what?" Asked an exasperated Beast Boy.

"We spent our buget on the new flat screen TV that you said that 'We just had to have'" yelled back a pissed off Robin.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy thought for a second.

"aside from that, it was a pretty good arguement."

"Next month, we're getting cell phones!"

"We spent next months budget too."

**Speed dial:**

"You're beautiful!" Cried Beast Boy. "I'll love you forever! I will never abuse you, leave you, ignore you! I want to be yours and only yours! You're so pretty, and sleak, and have such a nice built! And I must say, you look gorgeous in blue." Beast Boy grinned at his love intrest.

"Um, Beast Boy? Are you okay?" Asked Raven holding up her matching phone. Hers was purple though. Raven stared in disgust as he placed wet kisses on the screen.

"Yo, BB. Wrong phone! Your's the green one, I got blue." Cyborg exchanged and held the dripping light blue phone in disgust.

"I'm sorry baby! You're the only woman for me!" Beast Boy apologized. Robin and Starfire ignored the rest of them.

"All our numbers are already programed in there. I'm speed dial one, Raven's two, Starfire three, Cyborg four, Titan East home phone five, Bumble Bee 6, Aqualad seven," And so on and so on. When he had gone through the take out menus, pet shop, and even Silke, he announced Beast Boy, number fortysix.

"Why am I last!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Because," answered Raven. "If we're ever in a situation were we are forced to call on you, we're most likely dead."

"What does that mean?" He asked hurt.

"You're annoying."

**Ringtones:**

"Friend Raven, where is Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire worridly.

"I don't know Starfire."

"Oh." She thought for a second. "friend Raven, where is Cyborg?"

"Once again, I don't know."

"Oh, Friend Raven, where is Robin?"

"I. Don't. Know. Call them, you have a cell phone." Starfire grinned.

"Oh yes! I shall do the calling!" starfire punched in a few numbers on her cell phone. Instantly "Pocketful of Sunshine" began blaring from in between the couch cushions. Starfire giggled. "Beast Boy does have a girly cellphone ringsong."

"Actually Star," Raven said rummaging for the phone. "that's mine." Raven pulled out the purple phone and pressed the ignore button. Starfire giggled again.

**Pocket dialing:**

Starfire answered her phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"No no Beast Boy. That is completely inappropiate!" Yelled Robin.

"Serious dude." She heard Cyborg say.

"Friend Raven, I think I have been 'pocket dialed.'" Raven closed her book and sat next to her.

"Gotta admit," Said Speedy through the phone. "Bumble Bee has a nice ass." This was met with boyish laughter. The guys of the team were doing their monthly "hanging out." During this time no girls were allowed, so they were forced to sit in the tower wondering about their conversations. Raven shushed her and put Starfire's phone on speaker.

"BB does have ass, but no chest!" Said a snorting Cyborg.

"Raven has a nice set though." someone that sounded suspisciously like Red X called out.

"But the winner by far" Robin declared "Is deff Starfire." They heard murmmers of agreement.

"No coverage!" Yelled Speedy.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted into the phone. "I want you home now!"

"Oh, shit." Beast Boy whispered somewhere.

**Ringtones:**

Robin was blasting his horrible rap mmusic in the T Car. Cyborg was to busy yelling at Beast Boy to tell him to turn it off. Raven had long ago put in her earplugs she used for long car rides. Starfire was trying to keep the peace but their wild emotions kept messing up Raven's meditation. Anger, embarrassment, defiance, they drilled through her concentration. Raven removed her earplugs intent on giving them all a tounge lashing. Suddenly Elmo's theme song went off, droning out the rap and noise. Robin blushed and pulled out his cell phone

**Wrong contact:**

_**BeastBoy: **_Shit, Cy! I accidently dropped Rae's tooth brush in the tolit! I think she might have used it this morning! Should I tell her?

_**Raven:**_ You did what?

_**BeastBoy:**_ Opps, wrong contact.

**Texting:**

The Titans sat in the common room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were engrossed in video game, Raven read a book, Robin and Starfire texted someone. Starfire giggled and hurridly typed back her response. And instance later Robin's phone dinged and he too laughed out loud. Raven watched as the two texted from one ened of the couch to the another. She steadily became more and more annoyed. Finnaly annoyed she spoke up. "What is the point of texting eacj other when you can just talk?"

Starfire and robin both raised their heads and looked at her, then at wach other. "Hey Star, didn't see you there."

"Nor did I see you!" They continued their texting.

**Ringtones:**

the Titans were sitting in their livingroom when suddenly "Stacy's mom" Started blaring. The four team members looked on confused as Beast Boy answered his phone.

**Wrong number:**

"Robin!" beast Boy screamed into the phone. "There's an army of Robots, three hostsages, and I think Slade's trying to destroy the city again! Pleaase, We need back up!" Beast Boy listened to the phone for a second. "Oh, wrong number, sorry."

**Ringtones:**

Starfire fed Silky, cooing and coaxing him to open his mouth for her. Her team looked at the adorable sight. "Come on Silky, open up for your fooood!" Starfire phone began ringing and Nikki Minaj echoed through out the room. Yes, the extremely mean and gangster rapper. Starfire answered her phone cheerfully.

**Picture messages:**

Raven's purple phone dinged to annonce her text message. She looked at it for a second and sighed. "Starfire," She said out loud. "No matter how many pictures of dresses you show me, I am never going to wear pink."

Starfire pouted. "At least I have tried." She said glumly. a few seconds later Raven recieved another picture.

_**Starfire:**_ How about yellow?

**Ringtones:**

the Titans were sitting in their livingroom when suddenly "Stacy's mom" Started blaring. The four team members looked on confused as Beast Boy answered his phone.

**Ringtones:**

Cyborg lifted wieghts in the gym as his team also trained. The song the Barbie girl song began playing and he sat the weight down. He sang along with it for a second.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, isn't it fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is our creation!" He bellowed loudly before answering his phone. Strangely, no one was surprised.


End file.
